


Берти Вустер и искусство татуировки

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Берти хочет татуировку. Что скажет на это Дживс?
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	Берти Вустер и искусство татуировки

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.
> 
> И громадная благодарность **Zompir** за иллюстрацию [Это орёл, правда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221353)

― Шик-блеск-потрясуха!

― С катушечек слететь!

― Чоканутнуться можно!

― Обалдеть и закачаться!

― Фасонисто-загибонисто!

― Рехнуться-свихнуться!

― Колоссально-фешенебельно!

― Полный распад!

Гордый сияющий Китикэт стоял посреди гостиной клуба «Трутни» и, закатав рукав, демонстрировал всем желающим ― а желали все ― синюю красотку, наколотую чуть повыше запястья.

― Какая райская пташечка! Я тоже такую хочу! Только повыше, пожалуй. Где-нибудь на плече, ― с завистью протянул Уфи Проссер.

― Я тоже! ― выкрикнул я, и все засмеялись.

― Даже не мечтай, ― покачал головой Бинго. ― Дживс тебе не позволит.

― А если устроишь ему сюрприз, то он, глядишь, тебя за такое и бросит.

― Чур, тогда я его нанимаю!

― Нет, я! Предложу ему втрое больше, чем он получает у Берти!

Трутни переключились на делёж шкуры неубитого медведя, то бишь услуг пока ещё не уволившегося Дживса, а ваш покорный слуга погрузился в глубокие размышления. Размышления были настолько глубокими, что поглотили меня с головой, и я не заметил момента, когда толпа рассосалась, и в гостиной клуба остались только я да Гасси.

― А у меня, ― таинственно понизив голос и теребя кончик носа, пробормотал он, ― тоже есть татуировка.

У Гасси? У этого рыбоподобного очкарика? Ну, знаете! Это уже чересчур!

― …Показать?

― Валяй, ― буркнул я, ― показывай.

Гасси огляделся по сторонам, словно желая убедиться, что вокруг не натыканы шпионы иностранной разведки, вооружённые фотокамерами и цейсовскими биноклями, затем подошёл ко мне ближе, повернулся задом и приспустил штаны.

― Ну, вот, ― с гордостью произнёс он, выворачивая шею и придерживая пальцем у переносицы сползающие очки. ― Нравится?

На одной из филейных половинок Гасси Финк-Ноттла красовался маленький синий тритон.

― Мило, ― одобрил я, не покривив душой. Тритон действительно вносил некое оживление в однообразный ландшафт Гассиной задницы.

― Собираюсь на второй ягодице наколоть ему для компании самочку, ― мечтательно протянул Гасси. ― Чтобы не скучал. Что скажешь?

― Угу, ― поддакнул я. ― Идея на миллион.

― Жалко, тебе нельзя, ― сочувственно вздохнул Гасси, натягивая брюки. ― Ну, сам понимаешь: Дживс.

― Угу, ― повторил я.

― Может, только если в каком-нибудь совсем незаметном месте… ― почесав в затылке, предложил он.

― Угу, ― подтвердил я. ― На аппендиксе. Или внутри черепной коробки.

Гасси хихикнул.

― Должна же твоя черепушка хоть на что-то сгодиться!

Я сверкнул глазами ― во всяком случае, попытался, ― но этот пустоголовому оболтусу словно об стенку горох. В восторге от своей слабоумной шутки, он хихикал до тех пор, пока не принялся икать.

― Ладно, ― сказал я, поднимаясь из кресла. ― Пока. Ариведерчи.

― Досвиданьюшки, ― откликнулся икающий Гасси, и на этом мы расстались.

***

По дороге домой я опять окунулся в глубокие размышления, и было с чего. Мне ужасно, прямо-таки до зуда в аппендиксе, хотелось татуировку. Такую же обалденную, как у Китикэта, во всяком случае, не хуже, чем у Гасси. Не тритона, конечно же. Но и пышногрудую красотку тоже не обязательно. Можно какого-нибудь орла, тигра или дракона. Что-нибудь мощное и внушительное, чтобы все приятели, увидев, закачались и ахнули.

Но Дживс! Клянусь Юпитером, трутни, хоть и болваны болванами, а правы как никогда: Дживс с татуировкой не смирится. Уж если он не смирился с банджолеле…

Я решил, что лучше о татуировке забыть. Сжать зубы, терпеть, как Прометей в чреве Ионы, но о татуировке не думать. Дживс, как ни крути, важней. С Дживсом без татуировки я вполне себе проживу, а вот с татуировкой без Дживса ― сомнительно. Плавали, знаем. Потом какой-нибудь Бингли примет Вустера за нечистую силу, подожжёт дом, а закончится всё полётом из окна. Спасибочки, добавка не требуется. Лопайте сами.

Однако совсем позабыть о татуировке не вышло. Спустя час после того, как я благополучно причалил к родному насесту и опорожнил щедро предложенный Дживсом бокал, я обнаружил себя в кабинете, где обычно кропаю свои les memoires, карябающим на запястье перьевой ручкой нечто, напоминающее куриный скелет.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221353)

― Надо полагать, это орёл, сэр? ― полюбопытствовал из-за плеча непонятно как оказавшийся там Дживс.

От неожиданности я дёрнулся и выронил ручку. Дживс ненавязчиво опустил передо мной на стол пачку бумаги:  
― Ваши манжеты могут пострадать, сэр. Кроме того, вы рискуете оцарапать кожу.

Я не нашёл, что ответить, но старина Дживс был чертовски прав! Вы замечали, что кончики перьевых ручек беспардонно острые? Вот я как раз обратил внимание. По правде говоря, изображая дурацкого орла, я не получил ни малейшего удовольствия.

Дживс грациозно склонился, чтобы поднять упавшую ручку.

― Видимо, это Aquila fasciata, сэр? Орёл ястребиный? ― с завидной любознательностью поинтересовался он, снова обратив взор на куриный скелет.

― Видимо, да, ― покладисто согласился я.

― Могу я задать вопрос, сэр?

― Разумеется, можешь.

― Вы выбираете эскиз для татуировки, сэр?

Я похолодел. А ведь трутни меня предупреждали, да и сам я, конечно, дотумкал, не зря ж я так глубоко погружался в размышления: подобного Дживс не простит. Он отчалит, как последний пароход, оставляя одинокого Вустера на бесплодном пустом берегу. Такого допустить было невозможно. Я срочно принялся изобретать резон, с какого такого перепугу мне приспичило разрисовывать орлами запястье, но, как назло, в вустеровской луковице ничего не прорастало.

― Возможно, я мог бы оказаться вам в этом полезным, сэр, ― с мягкой почтительностью проговорил Дживс, прижимая к ястребиному орлу промокашку.

Я оторопел. А может, остолбенел или даже опешил ― в стрессовых ситуациях сложно подобрать подходящее слово. Дживс хочет помочь мне определиться с татуировкой? Не спятил ли я? Не кукарекнулась ли вустеровская кукушечка?

― Прости, Дживс. Я только уточнить. Что ты сказал?

― Я имел смелость проинформировать вас, сэр, что буду рад оказать содействие в выборе эскиза. Ведь, если не ошибаюсь, вы, подобно воинам маори, собираетесь подвергнуть своё тело искусству татуировки?

― Эммм… ― проблеял я, ― что-то вроде того. А ты разве не против?

― Я не вправе принимать решения за вас, сэр, ― произнёс он с достоинством.

― Но…

― Но я всецело одобряю, сэр, ваше стремление к самосовершенствованию. Если позволите…

― Да?

― Я приобрёл для своей четырёхлетней племянницы краски. Производитель утверждает, что они абсолютно безвредны даже при приёме внутрь, а также легко смываются. Я подумал, сэр, что с их помощью я мог бы нанести желаемый вами эскиз, а вы бы могли оценить, как будет выглядеть предполагаемая татуировка.

― О, Дживс! ― только и сумел выдавить я. ― Ты чудо! Мне стоит платить тебе втрое больше! Нет, в триста раз больше!

― Ну что вы, сэр, ― скромно ответствовал этот идеал камердинера. ― Совершенно не обязательно. Удовлетворение ваших потребностей ― моя первоочередная обязанность. Прошу вас, пройдёмте в ванную.

― В ванную? ― удивился я. ― Но зачем?

― Исключительно ради вашего удобства, сэр, а также для сохранности предметов вашего туалета.

Поразмыслив, я не мог с ним не согласиться.

― Мне снять пиджак и рубашку? ― спросил я.

― Полагаю, сэр, будет предпочтительнее, если вы полностью избавитесь от одежды.

― Ты уверен?

― Я полностью в этом убеждён, сэр.

Заручившись таким надёжным свидетельством, я поспешно разделся и залез в пустую ванну. Дживс уже был тут как тут: без пиджака, с закатанными рукавами сорочки и с маленькой скамеечкой, на которую он с достоинством опустился. На бортике ванной он разместил банку с водой и плоскую коробку детских красок. В ухоженных пальцах Дживса была деликатно зажата тонкая беличья кисточка.

― А как же твоя племянница? ― спохватился я. ― Останется без подарка?

― Ни в коем случае, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс невозмутимо. ― Я позабочусь о компенсации. Вам не холодно?

Я ответил, что нет. На самом деле мне было слегка даже жарко. Приятное предвкушение, если не сказать возбуждение, охватило меня. Я был абсолютно голым перед внимательно разглядывающим меня Дживсом. Он и раньше, конечно, наблюдал меня nu, но никогда прежде я не служил объектом столь пристального созерцания. Я ощущал себя не то Джокондой, не то Чёрным квадратом.

― Вы позволите, сэр? ― Дживс намочил кисточку, обмакнул в краску и, словно какой-нибудь Леонардо, занёс её для мазка.

― Дерзай, дружище, ― напутствовал я.

― Что мне изобразить, сэр?

― Что хочешь. Можно какую-нибудь мощную птицу. Утку. Или там орла.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Где бы вы предпочли увидеть рисунок?

― Где? ― я задумался.

Запястье я уже извозюкал чернилами. Правда, оставалось второе. Но тут я вспомнил, как Уфи говорил о плече.

― Я готов подставить плечо, Дживс.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Кисточка коснулась меня без предупреждения. О! Это было абсолютно не сравнимо с перьевой ручкой! Она не царапала, она плыла, плавно, как резиновая уточка по зыби вод вустеровской ванны, и не просто плыла, а гладила, ласкала и дразнила. Я откинул голову на заботливо подложенное Дживсом полотенце и блаженно захлопнул глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Как любит говаривать тот же Дживс, carpe diem.

― …Что скажете, сэр? ― Голос Дживса вывел меня из сладкой полудрёмы, и я скосил глаза на шедевр на своём левом плече.

Воистину, таланты Дживса неисчислимы. В пернатом вполне угадывался орёл. Я бы не рискнул угадать его латинское название, но это стопроцентно была не кошка, не курица и даже не её скелет.

― Браво, Дживс! ― Я захлопал в ладоши. ― Ты случайно не брал уроки у Леонардо?

― Нет, сэр.

― А сам их ему не давал?

― Нет, сэр.

― Выходит, сам до всего дошёл?

― Можно сказать и так, сэр. ― При этих словах маэстро скромно поклонился, а я выдал новую порцию аплодисментов.

― Каковы будут пожелания касательно следующего изображения, сэр? ― спросил Дживс, прополоскав кисточку.

― А?

― Для того чтобы выбрать итоговый вариант, сэр, желательно, чтобы у вас была возможность сравнить.

― Ну да… ― Я задумался.

― Татуировки часто наносят на область груди, ― подсказал Дживс.

― Неплохо, ― я махнул рукой. ― Груди так груди. Забабашь мне какого-нибудь дракона.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. ― Гладкая кисточка ― снова без предупреждения ― коснулась соска, и я ахнул. Ну, не то чтобы прямо ахнул, но с шумом выдохнул и едва не уронил бокал, который почти без отрыва от живописи наколдовал мне мой всемогущий волшебник.

― Осторожнее, сэр, ― промурлыкал Дживс где-то возле левого уха, и по коже возбуждённой толпой наперегонки побежали мурашки.

Чтобы не засорять пейзаж осколками, я торопливо допил виски с с. и вернул пустой бокал Дживсу. Сердце заинтересованно пританцовывало, по телу, особенно в самой интимной его части, разливалось тепло, а задетый кисточкой сосок приятно покалывало. Интересно, Дживс проделал это нарочно? Я задавал себе этот вопрос, но не слишком настойчиво. Куда сильнее меня волновало, что произойдёт дальше. Волновало настолько, что та самая, интимная, часть тела начала переходить из состояния сна в бодрствование. Не в силах повлиять на происходящее, я счёл за лучшее этот факт игнорировать. Дживс, как истинный джентльмен, тоже сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Кисточка, меж тем, снова нырнула в банку, чтобы следом, лизнув из коробки немного краски, медленно пропутешествовать по вустеровской шее сверху вниз. Поскольку ещё не вся кровь, доставшаяся мне от победителей битвы при Гастингсе, сосредоточилась ниже пояса, я смог найти в себе силы изумиться, ведь Дживс онани… анонсировал ― кажется, это правильное слово, ― что дракон будет расположен на вустеровской груди. Я даже открыл было рот, чтобы выразить недоумение вслух, но коварная кисточка снова скользнула от подбородка к ключицам, и всё, что я сумел обнародовать по этому поводу, было долгое невразумительное «аах». Ресницы самовольно задрожали, зрение затуманилось, и сытая, самодовольная улыбка на устах Дживса мне наверняка померещилась. А кисточка времени не теряла. Напившись живительной влаги ― про краску Дживс непонятно почему позабыл, ― она переместилась к соскам. Загипнотизированный могучею силой искусства, я подался навстречу, и кисточка не подвела: по очереди приласкала и вылизала каждый, вырвав у вашего покорного не один вздох, а целую вздыхательную арию. Затем, оставив в покое соски, скользнула на живот, покружилась там, словно вальсирующая кокотка, подразнила пупок и отправилась ниже. Громовержец Юпитер и его резиновая уточка! Ниже была та самая интимная, алкавшая ― если это правильное слово ― активности часть. И бесстыдная кисточка, снова окунувшись в воду, своим влажным упругим хвостом прочертила тропинку от основания ― если можно так выразиться ― до вершины и там принялась с энтузиазмом вылизывать кратер ― если вы понимаете, о чём я. Это было выше моих сил.

― Дживс, это выше моих сил, ― простонал я и кончил, забрызгав коварную кисточку и держащие её, не менее коварные, но от этого ещё более прекрасные, пальцы моего камердинера.

― Прошу прощения, сэр, ― без малейшего намёка на раскаяние произнёс Дживс. ― Боюсь, что дракон в этот раз у меня не вышел.

― Ничего страшного, выйдет в следующий, ― сонно пробормотал я.

― Как скажете, сэр, ― проговорил он, открывая краны и пробуя рукой воду.

И на этот раз мне точно не померещилось: лицо Дживса так и лучилось самодовольством, а на губах блуждала та самая сытая улыбка, словно у громовержца Юпитера после особенно удачной грозы. Пока я подбирал сравнение, Дживс намылил влажную губку и провёл по размазанному контуру накарябанного ручкой ястребиного орла:  
― …Так на каком варианте наколки вы остановились сэр?

― Наколки? ― обеспокоенно переспросил я, почувствовав внезапную тревогу. ― Ты сказал: «наколки»?

― Абсолютно верно, сэр. Я так и сказал, «наколки».

― Ты же не намекаешь на то, что меня будут колоть? ― Я приподнялся над краем ванны и с беспокойством уставился на его до неприличия довольное лицо.

― Поскольку татуировка выполняется методом местного травмирования кожного покрова с внесением в дерму красящего пигмента… ― промурлыкал Дживс, истребляя остатки орла ястребиного, ― то…

― Ни слова больше! ― перебил я. ― Отбой! Татуировка отменяется!

― Очень хорошо, сэр. ― И если несравненные губы не сложились в самодовольную улыбку, то я ― нижняя юбка Маделин Бассет.

С недоступной простым смертным лёгкостью победив чернила, Дживс занялся краской, водя пенной губкой по вустеровским частям, отчего-то аккуратно обходя островки, забрызганные семенем, словно оставляя их на десерт. При этом его довольства ― простите за повторяющееся «довольство», но никакое другое слово тут не уместно ― так вот, Дживсова довольства хватило бы на то, чтобы умиротворить толпу, штурмующую Бастилию.

― …Но ты же и так, старина, без травмирования красящего пигмента, ― поинтересовался я осторожно, опасаясь спугнуть удачу, ― накалякаешь мне дракона?

― Непременно, сэр, ― промурлыкал он. И святые утята! Довольство просто выплёскивалось через край!

Тем временем, покончив с узорами, Дживс принялся наводить чистоту в оставленных им до поры заповедниках, постепенно мягкими круговыми движениями приближаясь к дремлющему вулкану ― если вы понимаете, о чём я. Тот от такого внимания продрал единственный глаз и, решив, что жаворонок в небесах, а улитка тоже где надо, взялся проявлять активную жизненную позицию.

― Дживс, ― подаваясь навстречу ласкающей губке, попросил я. ― А можно дракона прямо сейчас?

― Как вам будет угодно, сэр.

И, поскольку Дживс сделался ещё в десять раз довольнее, я, набравшись храбрости, заявил:  
― Честное слово, старина, рисовать гораздо удобней из ванны.

Довольство на лице Дживса перешагнуло мыслимые и немыслимые пределы, угрожая погрести под собой всю обитаемую вселенную, включая ― и я надеялся на это ― одного предельно возбуждённого Вустера.

― Вы абсолютно правы, сэр, ― стремительно раздеваясь, согласился он.


End file.
